1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure herringbone arrangement for the armrest of a seat intended for land and air passenger vehicles, more particularly aircrafts. Such an arrangement is intended for a seat, the axis of which is not positioned parallel to the axis of the passenger vehicle in which it is fixed. The invention also relates to a seat as well as a seat assembly provided with such an arrangement.
2. State of the Art
The seats in an airplane are generally positioned parallel to the longitudinal axis thereof, but in order to improve the passengers' comfort, the so-called herringbone arrangement concept of seats has recently been developed. As a matter of fact, such a disposition in which the axis of the seat is shifted with respect to the axis of the passenger vehicle in which it is fixed makes it possible to gain space while providing reclining seats with a sufficient size to provide comfort to passengers.
Such a herringbone arrangement of aircraft seats is known from document WO2007/124398. Such a document describes an arrangement of aircraft seats, wherein the seats are positioned two by two, so as to form an acute angle. Other configurations are also known, wherein the seats form an obtuse angle.
However, in the herringbone seats of the prior art, the armrests on the closed angle side are an obstacle for the passengers in the seats in case of a shock, since the latter are generally projected along the axis of the vehicle and thus towards the armrest. Thus, in the concepts of armrests for herringbone seats, a high risk of injuries caused by the armrest in case of a shock exists.